Raph, My Protector
by TMNTGFKittySidekick01
Summary: On Halloween, it's a good bonding time for Raph and Mikey.


**Hey guys! It's TGKS1 here and here's the Halloween fic I said I'd post in the story I posted earlier today. I hope you enjoy!**

Mikey's POV

Woot woot! It's Halloween! My second favorite holiday (Christmas will ALWAYS hold a special place in my heart and I don't care how cold it gets)! When we were tots, we never really went out to the surface to trick or treat because Sensei was just that paranoid, so instead, we stayed in the lair and watched four movies (everyone got to pick one) while drowning ourselves in store bought candy that Sensei would go topside (disguised of course) and get for us, and when it got late, we'd go into the darkest part of the sewers and play flashlight tag. And that's exactly what we were gonna do today.

I got up extra early this morning and snuck into the kitchen to make a special breakfast. Pumpkin and bat shaped chocolate chip pancakes for the win! As a bonus, I added some pumpkin flavored chocolate chips in the mix. I've done it before and the guys have always loved 'em. The bats were a bit harder to shape, but they were still doable. I just finished the first two plates when I felt something, like a finger, just resting on my head. I reached up and just about jumped out of my shell when the hand the finger belonged to came out of nowhere and latched onto my wrist. They then proceeded to use the other hand to tickle me under the arm. I laughed hysterically as I set down my spatula with the hand that wasn't trapped and twirled around like a princess at the ball (okay, kind of an embarrassing simile) before coming face to face with exactly the person (or turtle) I expected. Raphael.

Raph loved Halloween just as much as I did. It's the one day of the year where we would watch a movie he wanted to see with blood and gore and not complain and, in fact, actually like it. When we were younger, we actually made a contract (which I still have hidden somewhere in my room under all the comic books) that said that on Halloween and Christmas, we wouldn't have one fight for the whole 24 hours (much to Leo and Donnie's relief that they could have at least two days of the year without having to save me from Raph's wrath after I pull another prank).

"Making pancakes, chucklehead?" He asked as he released my wrist. I nodded and turned around, picked up the spatula, and flipped the pancakes I had currently had cooking before turning back to Raph.

"So, what movie did you pick?" I asked, starting friendly conversation. He smiles as he sat down at the table before answering.

"I chose Sleepy Hallow. I've never seen it before and Casey said it was really good. He let me borrow his copy of it", He answered as he leaned on his elbows. Casey and April said they were both going with some friends to a movie being played in Central Park, so they wouldn't be around. It was just me and my bros today.

"How about you, what'd you choose?" He asked as I got some juice out of the fridge.

"I picked Halloween. I was watching some videos on Don's computer about some of the scariest Halloween movies and settled for that one", I replied as I reached into the cupboard and pulled out four glasses. I set them on the table and Raph poured some into each glass.

"You sure you wanna watch that one? I've seen it before and I've never seen another human who could be so cruel. Well, maybe the Shredder, but still. He doesn't do nothing nice", He said kind of warily as he poured the glasses. I turned to face them after finishing another plate and saw he looked kind of worried. He knew how much I didn't like the blood and stuff. Every year when we watched movies, if there came a part it got kind of bad, he would reach over and cover my eyes until the scene was over.

"Relax Raph, I'm a big boy. I can handle it", I replied easily as I shoved a plate of pancakes into his hands. "Now eat up. Don and Leo will be up in a second."

As soon as the words left my mouth, the two said turtles walked in and smiled at us. I set the other two plates on the table before turning around to make my own plate.

About 3 hours later, after eating and showering (Leo and Donnie took SO LONG), we gathered in the den and started the movies. Ironically, Donnie and Leo chose the sequels to Halloween. Weird.

The three Halloweens weren't so bad. I didn't have to look away too many times. The only time I had to look away was when the girl found her friend dead with some one else's tombstone. Totally not cool.

Sleepy Hallow was a whole different story. It was so bloody I almost got sick. Raph covered my eyes for nearly half the movie (for which I was kind of grateful). Once it was finally over, Raph told me that while he liked it, we were never gonna watch that movie again. I agreed to that 100%.

When it started getting dark another couple hours later, we went into the sewers with flashlights and tried to find the darkest tunnels. We finally found one and turned on our flashlights. Whoever was it would count outside the tunnel, and those who were hiding could use their flashlights to find a place to hide, but once the counter finished, the hiders would turn off their flashlights and the counter got to use their's to find everybody. The outside of the tunnel where the counter first started was base. If you got there, you were safe, but if you were found anywhere else, you lose. If you weren't found or at base within 15 minutes, you had to return to base and the counter would have to go again until they find everybody themselves. Sometimes on other days, Sensei would come out here with us during training and test our ability to use stealth and miss direction. Awesome. Those were the days where I DIDN'T mind training. Leo ended up counting first, and me, Donnie, and Raph went to hide. Donnie chose somewhere close to the entrance, but Raph and I ventured further. About two more tunnels down, Raph chose a spot, but I wanted a REALLY good place. I went down about two more tunnels before finding one of those rooms where there was the big pool of water in the middle. It was exactly like the room where I drowned those Squirrelanoids.

The guys were cautious about me going swimming for weeks after I almost drowned with them, but the incident eventually left their minds (after FOREVER). I decided to hide on the pipes above. I jumped from wall to wall before climbing up and situating myself where I wouldn't fall. I sat up there for a while before I heard something. I looked up, only to hit with a fly in the face, full force. I gasped in surprise before I realized my leg had slipped and screamed as I fell off the pipes and into the water. Maybe sitting right above it wasn't such a good idea. I sunk to the very bottom before finally gaining my senses back and realized that I needed air. Now. I tried to swim up, only to find that the back of my belt was stuck to something. I couldn't see what. I struggled to get free, but I got so lightheaded, and after a few seconds I saw nothing but black.

I opened my blurry eyes and got no warning before I started coughing up water. I could feel someone put me on my side and patting my back and calling my name, but I couldn't tell who in my disoriented state. I puked up water for what felt like forever and once I finally finished, I looked up to see who was calling to me.

"Raph?" I asked as his face came into sight.

"Mikey? Can you hear me?" He asked concerned. I nodded and he sighed in relief.

"You scared me to _death_ , bro", He said.

"What happened?" I asked, my mind still a little foggy.

"I heard you scream and came running. I didn't see you at first, but then I saw your mask floating on the water and nearly had a heart attack. I dove in and got you free", He explained as everything came back to me. I started crying in fear of what almost happened and Raph hugged me tight.

"It's okay bro, I got you now, it's okay", He said, standing up and carrying me off. I must have feel asleep because when I woke up again, I was in the den. Raph and Donnie at either side of me and Leo on the other side of Raph. I felt and warm and comfortable. Raph must have told them what happened for this to happen. I felt bad for worrying them, but I could aplogize tomorrow.

"Mikey?" A voice asked, and I looked up to see Raph with his eyes open and staring down at me. I suddenly felt a big wave of gratitude.

"Thanks for saving me Raphie", I said as I cuddled up against him, and he put his arms around me.

"You know I'd never let any of you to get hurt. I love you bro. How am I supposed to let you out of my sight now?" He asked, and I just shrugged and smiled up at him before closing my eyes.

"I love you Raph", I said before falling asleep.

I knew I'd be safe with Raph, my protector, watching over me.

 **Wow! It usually takes me like three days to write a fanfic, but this took me about 2 hours! Nice! I hope you all enjoyed. Happy Halloween!**


End file.
